Howard Stark (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Tony Stark (son), Maria Stark (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1 | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist, inventor, arms manufacturer, CEO and founder of Stark Industries | Education = College Graduate | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = | Death = Some point before Iron Man | Quotation = What is, and always will be, my greatest creation... is you... | Speaker = Howard Stark | QuoteSource = Iron Man 2 | HistoryText = Howard Stark was an eccentric industrial genius, inventor, and businessman. He founded Stark Industries, was the top engineer for the the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Stark proudly showed off multiple world-changing inventions at his World Exposition of Tomorrow in 1942, including a flying car and a prototype android. Secretly, however, Stark was working with the allies in order to help in World War II, performing multiple experiments for them and working as their weapons specialist. during WWII.]] During the second World War, Howard was instrumental for "Project Rebirth", the project of the SSR that Steve Rogers under goes in order become U.S. Army's first super soldier. Howard built a machine that used up half of the power in Brooklyn to dowse Roger's with vita-rays after receiving the super-soldier serum from Dr. Abraham Erskine. The process successfully transformed scrawny Steve Rogers into the muscular Captain America. When Cap was going on a solo mission to save his friend Bucky and the POWs that were captured at a HYDRA base, Stark personally flew him where he needed to go, and afterwards constructed his shield from pure vibranium and made Steve an upgraded military uniform to use as Captain America. When Captain America crashed in the ocean with the Red Skull and the Cosmic Cube, Howard refused to abandon his friend, and charted multiple expeditions out the ocean to search the sea for him. Though they failed in their search, they did discover the Cosmic Cube, laying on floor of the ocean after falling out of the Red Skull's craft during the crash. He attempted to figure out how the Cosmic Cube worked, but had less than helpful results. After WWII, he shared Stark Industries with Obadiah Stane, and together they were responsible for the development of many weapons for the U.S. military. Along with government associates, Howard has become a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Post-War In 1954, Howard created the Stark Expo, a world wide technology fair where the world's new technology would be presented to show a bright future for mankind. He also co-developed the arc reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Though the power of the arc reactor was immense, Howard saw it as the stepping stone to create a new, stable element that would render nuclear power obsolete. However, Anton saw the arc reactor as a way to get rich and when Howard found out, he had Anton deported. At that time, he meets a woman called Maria with whom they have a son, Tony. Howard never showed his son any love. However, deep down, he cared about his son. Howard was limited by the technology of his time and could not finish the new element, so he embedded the atomic structure of the new element in the 1974 the Stark Expo model, and a message to Tony in one of his old home movies, stating that he had high hopes that Tony could figure it out with the current technology and change the world. Before the film ends, Howard says that Tony is and always will be his greatest creation. Death and Legacy Howard and Maria were killed in a car accident on Long Island and his son inherits Stark Industries becoming, at age 21, the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company. After watching the 1974 message video and examining the Expo model, Tony discovers the new element, noting that his father was still learning him even after being dead for over two decades. The new element is the key to a safer and more powerful arc reactor, which Tony needs to power the electromagnet protecting his heart without poisoning his blood. Creating a miniature accelerator in his basement lab, Tony is able to synthesize the new element, upgrade the design of the arc reactor to clean his blood, and create the powerful new Mark VI armor. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The role of Howard Stark was played by actor Gerard Sanders in Iron Man, John Slattery in Iron Man 2, and Dominic Cooper in Captain America: The First Avenger. In the video game Captain America: Super Soldier his role is played by Liam O'Brien. | Trivia = * Howard was born on August 15, 1917 and died on December 17, 1991.Howard's record was given to Steve Rogers after his return, in a deleted scene of The Avengers movie shown here | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Stark Family